criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
What Under the Sand
What Under the Sand is a case featured in criminal case as the 31th case of season 4.it takes place as the first case in the arabic east region Plot After the team arrival in algeires to discuss how and where to proceed after the disappearance of suspicious equibment ship after the team got news that its somewhere in algeria,agasa came to the hq and said that he had found a dead body burried in a remote point from the city shore while he was patrolling on the seaside,oliver, martin,and the player investigated there and found a dead body half burried as agasa described and sent him to hienrich,he said that he found water under the victim clothes,he said that he analayzed it and discovered that it was sea water,meaning that he was drowned in the sea and the waves thrown him away,but he said that the victim didn't die from the drowning,but actually he was stabbed dead in the heart before his body being drowned,and thier was a sack marks on his body meaning the killer used a sack to drag his body to sea telling the trio to look for a sack from certain kind..they suspected immigrant ragab gabory (as his name was found in the victim phone notes),he knew the victim immediatly as the broker asran elhelfawy and said that he is a good friend to him and directed them to head to the victim temporary house..at the end of chapter,andrew came and said that the victim was not exist. Chapter 2:then they asked andrew what he mean,he said that he discovered that the victim has fake idenity and his real was that he was an immigrant-smuggler that smuggle immgrants from africa (especially from chad,libia,and algeria)to eroupe in suspicious ways.leading them investigate the docks.they suspected the yeminish prof mahmoud noureddin who was recently arrived to algiers,and widow wagida bo hasson who denied even knowing the victim,later she was found senting him threats "i know your real idenity,so stop that work",when she confronted,she said thay she knew about him from her son,who the victim offered him that ge will make him travel to work in eroupe but in an unofficial way,and that he agreed and paid him the money he wanted,but the nethods was unsafe and voyage failed and the immgration office caught her son with the other immigrants with him so she threated him so he wont trick anyone again!... later wagida revealed to be the killer..when the trio confronted her with the evidence,she admitted immediatly,when they asked her "if you admitted that fast,then why you made that whole loop (throwing him in sea....etc)?",she said that she done all that cause what she done "is not crime at all as that dirtbag dosent deserve to live!!"when they asked why she killed him?she answered that she lied about her son,and he actually was dead,and told them the full story...her son couldnt find a good opportunity of work in the country and wanted to travel to work..then asran meet him and convinced him that he will find him a good chance of work in eroupe,but he have to pay some money to him before,but he told him that the methods will be "unofficial",and the son agreed,but the boats carrying him and the other immigrants were old and ruined..and all the people gone on this voyage died in the sea after the boats engines stopped suddenly as it was old and corrupted so all the boats sank and all the ones on it died including wagida's son.she said that the moment she knew that that asran is smuggler,she threated asran and warned her son but he didnt listen and agreed to travel.she said that asran was "trading with humans" and was the reason of ruining many lives of innocent victims.she said she wanted eevenge for her son and all the souls that lost cause of him,she alwayes carried a knife in her bag and was searching for him,when she found his temporary house,she gone to it and found him,she stabbed him in the heart as he "stabbed the hearts of many fathers and mothers and to prevent him from ruining any life again" and deagged him in a sack and thrown the sack away and threw asran body into the water so it would be like accedient..judge abdelqader ben zohaier sympathized with her considiring that asran was "some sort of criminal" so he sentenced wagida to 10 years in jail with chance of parole. After that..harry came and asked the player to talk in private,as he has something to tell.he told the player and martin that he recived reports from the WEP Hq in tangier,morroco that there is something wrong with their devices & equipment as they told him that when they was about to contact the team to know something about their progress,when they contacted huang,the screens started to light and dark and they couldnt communicate with him,they called his personal number but also the same thing happend,so they decided to contact another member from the team personnaly,who was him,and told him about that problem,then he told andrew,who told him that other members from the team such as yoshiro, rai'efa ,and agasa complained about the same problem,then hari told the player to talk to andrew to know exactly what happend..they talked to andrew,who said that he realized that something is wrong with the wep equipment either the tangier hq one or the team ones,so he asked the player that he wants to test the team equipment by "hijacking" it from another device that not owned to the wep nor its members..the player and the trio went to asran's house as they remembred that it contain some sort of equipment..they found a transmitter that asran was using to communicate with his immigrants and sent it to andrew yo analayze it.he started to "hijack" the team devices from it,but he saw that the team devices has nothing wrong,so the error might be from the other hq devices,so he recommended that the team must contact that hq again to see exactly what happend to them..but when they was about to cotact the Hq,they counter-contacted..the hq was contacting them at the same time..they called by officer radi elmarrakshi,who said that its urgent matter as the tangier hq radars and evices detected a mystrious strong elctromagnatic waves signal coming from the north ,and these signal appeares and disappears continuously,and that they think that these waves are the reason of the sudden stop to their eqiupment...and the signal between the team and the hq cutted suddenly...yoshiro said that he is smelling something big brewing in the area,then huang -who was with them,hearing the call- told them to prepare immdeiatly as they are going to tangier city to investigate these mystrious waves.. Summary Victim * Asran Elhelfawy (found dead half burried under sand) Murder Weapon *'Kitchen Knife' Killer *'Wagida Bo Hasson' Suspects Profile Profile Profile Profile Profile Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer *The killer *The killer *The killer *The killer Crime Scenes *Remote Seaside-sands-Remote Seaside bonus *victm's house-?-victim's house bonus *docks-?-docks bonus Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 A New Type of Invasion(1/6) Trivia